draw your battle stripes
by glistening moon
Summary: Austin and Dez take a private moment for themselves in bed. PWP; blow job, hand job. Oneshot. Deztin.


**Warning: This is literally just smut, I might one day write an actual, lengthy Deztin fanfic, but until then...**

Dez was like a blanket, completely sprawled out over Austin with his face nuzzling into his neck, leaving soft, open mouthed kisses against the skin. They were both completely absorbed in the bliss, ignoring the sticky cum drying between them. The bed was in disarray, the duvet fallen to the floor and sheets in a tangled mess at the end.

Austin let out a shuddering breath when Dez started sucking and biting, leaving red marks above his collarbone; in response, Austin lightly trailed his fingers down Dez's back, gently scratching the smooth expanse in long lines, knowing the most sensitive spots. Dez groaned, arching his back and grinding his hips down.

"You know I'm too sore for anything too amazing right now, right?" Dez asked lifting his head to look at Austin's flushed cheeks.

Austin grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Who said blow jobs weren't amazing?" Before pulling Dez into a kiss.

Fingers laced into Austin's hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp. Dez's lips moved in tandem with Austin's, tongues battling for dominance. They continued the fight, panting through bruised lips as time went on. Austin bit at Dez's bottom lip, and looked at his blue eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Dez's cheeks were flushed a dark pink against his pale skin, lips red and auburn hair sweaty; he looked entirely ravished.

Austin pulled Dez close, chest to chest, and rolled them over, getting dangerously close to the edge of the bed. Now straddling Dez, Austin jerked his hips back, making him jolt at the sensation.

"Really? You're gonna stop there?" Dez whined, gesturing wildly at Austin who merely winked in response.

The blond shuffled further back until he was settled between Dez's legs and his head was above the hard length. His cock was curved towards his stomach; the head had a bead of precome glistening at the slit. Looking up, Austin watched as Dez's chest heaved, shining with sweat and the remnants of the drying cum from earlier. Making eye contact, he leant down, licking the head and tasting the salty tang, causing Dez to shudder.

Dez let out a high whine when Austin took him in his mouth, sucking hard and swiping the head with his tongue. He lapped at the head as if it was a melting ice-cream, sloppy and carelessly, making Dez thrust his hips up. The room was filled with Dez's pants and moans, the creak of the bed and the scent of sex; the entire atmosphere was overwhelmingly arousing.

Austin's cock was hard and aching, he could feel the dribble of precome and he desperately wanted Dez to touch him. But Dez was utterly taken, his hips canting up in uneven thrusts into Austin's waiting mouth, grunts becoming more and more frantic.

"G-god, oh god-" Dez moaned as he threw his head back against the pillow, fingers gripping the sheets and pulling.

Austin hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and eliciting a drawn out moan from Dez. The desperate gasps were growing more frequent and his cock was dripping with precome which was swallowed immediately. Austin let go of where he was tightly gripping Dez's hips and moved to massage his balls gently with his hand, the other lightly pressing against the perineum.

"Austin- I- I'm gonna-" Pressing his tongue against the slit and then swallowing him down to the base, Austin hummed.

Dez came hard, a series of stuttered grunts as he flooded Austin's mouth; the blond milked him through it, lapping up the salty taste and swallowing it down.

Dez was totally boneless as he lay panting on the bed, his cock now flaccid. Austin crawled forward and sat beside him, his own cock still hot, heavy and hard against his thigh.

"See, blow jobs are amazing." Austin smirked; there was a smear of cum on his chin trailing from his cherry red lips, eyes dark with lust. He didn't hesitate to fist his own cock, gripping the shaft and giving it a few dry pumps.

"Wait, no- I've got this!" Dez said, replacing the blond's hand with his own.

Austin swallowed hard, still tasting Dez in his mouth, when a thumb was dragged over his slit, spreading the precome to use as lube. Dez was slow at first, making each jerk last, each stroke building the intense ache.

Then he picked up speed, uneven strokes making Austin gasp and moan. Stomach clenching with each heavy breath, Austin let out a low, "Fuck."

Dez's pace picked up speed, the sound of Austin's cock being jerked and his resounding panting encompassed the room. The throbbing in him was building fast, a flash of heat burning his veins in pleasure.

"Oh fu- Dez, faster, please oh god-" Austin whined, scrunching his face as he thrust his hips in time with Dez's hand.

The speed increased to an almost brutal pace, another trickle of precome was spread over his slick cock, the head an angry red. Austin's mouth fell open into an 'o' as he panted, short whines escaping with every stroke.

With a final flick of Dez's thumb over the slit, Austin felt his balls tighten and a hot rush burst through his cock. Short white streams of cum burst from the head, painting Dez's hand and Austin's stomach. Austin groaned loudly and threw his head back, baring his throat as the wave of intense pleasure wracked through his body, igniting his nerves. He sat rigid, body still clenched in the feeling, until Dez released his dick and it softly lay against his thigh.

Austin opened his eyes to see Dez gazing at him with a dopey grin; two streaks of cum drawn as battle stripes on his cheeks. Austin laughed freely, flopping back into the pillow and shaking his head.

* * *

Any comments would be hugely appreciated! :)


End file.
